gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marth (Nintendo vs. Capcom)
Marth Lowell (a.k.a Prince Marth) is the original protagonist of the [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_(series) Fire Emblem] series, debuting in the 1990 title, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. A descendant from the legendary hero Anri, Marth originated from the kingdom of Altea within the Archanea continent, born into the Lowell royal family alongside his sister, Princess Elice as heir to King Cornelius. In the events of the first game, Altea was usurped by the combined forces of the Gra, Grust and Dolhr Kingdoms, their efforts effectively laying siege to the doomed capital. Exiling himself and feeing to the distant nation of Talys, Marth befriended King Mostyn and his eventual wife, Princess Caeda while honing his swordsmanship in order to take back Altea from the grasp of Dolhr. After aiding Talys in the attack schemed by the Galder Pirates, Marth allied with Caeda and undertook the small army provided to him by Mostyn to began his journey across Archanea; amassing his forces and locate Anri's legendary Blade of Light: Falchion. Although he was successful in sealing away the Dark Dragon Medeus and brought peace once again to Altea, his home-nation was soon after decimated by Archanea's corrupt Emperor Hardin in the events of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem in 1994. During the invasion of Team Capcom, Marth is seen within his Kingdom of Pales, responding to the report of a morbidly strong warrior wielding a demonic blade capable of cutting down armies with a single sweep. Though he believes it to be a lingering radical for Archanea's former emperor, Marth nonetheless equips properly and brings his best men to meet the strange being in the countryside. Coming upon the scene, he is taken aback at the sight of sky-scraping towers looming in the distance, an entire city made from them with a buzzing ambiance of sights and sounds unlike any he had witnessed before. The man in question stood before him; a group of Pegasi Knights behind him in a pool of red. Taken aback by the ferocity, Marth notes the large blade resting on his shoulder, his snow-white hair, a coat crimson like blood, and a pair of eyes that resonated demonic energy. Marth's rival in this cross dimensional war is Dante. Rival Name: Dante Reason: Marth witnesses his world becoming enveloped by Dante's and is already on hostile grounds knowing the demon-hunter is laying waste to his army. Dante's conviction to press into the alien world of Pales derives from his past experience with demons ripping tears in reality, rashly seeing Marth's world as another demonic realm attempting passage into his world. Connection: Fire Emblem and Devil May Cry, although completely different genres of gameplay, focus heavily on medieval European themes throughout the series; Marth being a prince in a fantasy kingdom and Dante consistently adventuring through ancient castles and pseudo-European cities modeled after Elizabethan-era citadels. Both Marth and Dante are birthright descendants of widely recognized and worshiped legends; Marth being the descendant of Anri the Great whom slayed the Dark Dragon Medeus and Dante being a direct descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda whom betrayed his own kind and liberated humanity from the Demon Prince Mundus. Both Marth and Dante have also inherited their forefather's weapons to continue defending humanity; Marth taking up the divine sword Falchion and Dante wielding his father's claymore, Rebellion.Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters